


under the mistletoe

by chariiots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariiots/pseuds/chariiots
Summary: when seungcheol and jeonghan host parties, they always have something up their sleeve.or; in which the cute boy soonyoung sees while working may just end up as more than eyecandy.





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas this was just a quick fic

“soonyoung!” joshua calls out the moment he steps in. “we need more waiters today. i know you usually work register, but…”

“josh, chill. it’s fine!” his face lights up and he gives soonyoung a quick pat on the back before going to attend to a customer.

joshua’s really a blessing. it’s great having a good branch manager who actually cares about their wellbeing. he makes working at the restaurant much more fun, especially since he and jeonghan seem to have a friendly rivalry going on that’s fun to watch. also, it’s just nice to have people to walk to work with.

the next boy who walks in looks like hell, eyebags deep and face practically ashy. “welcome to doki doki donburi! a seat for one?”

the boy nods tiredly and drags his feet as he follows soonyoung to his seat. he really wouldn’t be surprised if the boy falls asleep eating, so he seats the boy at the corner of the conveyor belt. by right, he should be charging the boy for tea, but he just… he needs the caffeine.

as expected, he ends up dozing off in the middle of his ramen. he’s not really inconspicuous, leaning against the wall as he sleeps, but at least joshua doesn’t have a reason to wake him up since he isn’t taking up a booth seat.

“isn’t your ramen cold by now?” soonyoung jokes the moment he realizes the boy woke up, sliding a fresh cup of green tea over. “take your time, lunch rush is over.”

he rubs his eyes sleepily as he pulls the cup closer to him. he looks up at soonyoung through his lashes and yawns. his dazed look reminds soonyoung of one when you just wake up in the morning, and well… it’s pretty cute. “lunch rush… is over? how long did i sleep for?”

“three hours or so- wait, was i supposed to wake you up? are you late for something- i’m so sorry!”

“no, don’t apologize! i… thanks, i needed to rest.”

“i mean, i was worried- a customer needs me, i have to go!”

soonyoung rushes off to welcome the next customer, but it doesn’t slip past him that the boy’s still staring at him in confusion. perhaps there’s something more that he wanted to say, but didn’t get the chance to. it doesn’t really matter. even though he’s eye-candy, he’s still only a customer. it’s not like they’ll end up as friends.

* * *

the moment that jihoon shuts the door behind him, he can hear seungcheol and jeonghan shouting at him for coming without notice again. yet, he just slumps against the door dramatically, sinking to the floor. “kwon soonyoung works at the donburi shop!” he whines at jeonghan.

jeonghan sighs as he tries his best to drag jihoon away from the door. “i told you that before. now get out. we need to set up for the christmas party and you’re just going to talk about soonyoung.”

“you and jisoo are managers,” he cries out indignantly, still stubbornly sitting on the floor. “you knew he was working today!”

“but i didn’t know you would go today. now, what happened?” jeonghan lets go of jihoon’s arm and instead walks to the kitchenette to fix him some coffee. “cheol, you want anything?”

seungcheol finally emerges from the bedroom carrying a box of tinsel. his face is oddly flushed, but jihoon can’t be bothered to question anything by now. there’s probably some devilish surprise they have planned, knowing them. but even if he asks, neither of them would give in. “anything. do we need to go to the store later to get more drinks?”

“maybe two litre bottles?

“i’ll go- jihoon’s still here?” seungcheol says in surprise, nearly tripping on jihoon’s outstretched legs.

jihoon pays him no attention, gratefully accepting the coffee from jeonghan and gulping it all down. “i fell asleep in the donburi shop while soonyoung was on shift. and… he let me sleep. for three hours. and he waived the tea fee-”  
  
“that’s coming out of his paycheck.”

“shut up jeonghan. i think he caught me staring at him a few times. it’s so embarrassing, i fucking hate myself.” honestly, by now, seungcheol and jeonghan know that it’s best to just leave jihoon be while they set up. so, they let him sit against the wall and let him sulk without saying anything more, and jihoon appreciates it. right now, he doesn’t exactly want to be alone after shutting himself off for three days in a row, and just being around seungcheol and jeonghan is nice.

jihoon actually ends up dozing off again, curled up into a small ball. seungcheol wordlessly picks him up and carries him to his room to let him sleep, before continuing to hang up the decorations with jeonghan.

“he’ll kill us when he finds out that we invited soonyoung.”

jeonghan merely shrugs as he hangs a mistletoe on the hanging lights in their living room. “he lives on our floor, everything’s fair in love and war. besides, he’ll appreciate it later.”

* * *

 

now that finals are over, it means part time jobs into full swing, especially for everyone living in their apartment block. the rent really isn’t ridiculous, but it’s still so much for a one-room flat that if not for wonwoo, he wouldn’t be able to pay rent on time.

it’s a nice flat though, fully furnished and pretty spacious for two. after days of house hunting, the moment that soonyoung found it, it felt like fate. that doesn’t change the fact that he’s broke as shit, and splitting the rent with wonwoo for a two-room would be cheaper than getting a one-room flat. (he’s really not that broke. just that he wants to save money.)

perhaps he should have expected cute donburi boy to live here too, since many other students do. it’s just… he didn’t expect him to show up at seungcheol’s christmas party for their floor. that means that they’re quite actually neighbours, and that in his almost two years of living here, he completely hasn’t noticed.

honestly, there’s enough people crammed in this tiny living room for him to not have to talk to jihoon at all, considering that he’s friends with all eleven of them. yet, it feels… wrong. it feels wrong to pass on this opportunity as if it was cleverly set up just for the two of them to meet and talk. he would really appreciate a bit of alcohol right now, but it seems like seungcheol somehow expected this, because there’s absolutely none in sight.

“you worry too much,” jisoo says to him, making him jump. “just go talk to jihoon. you’ll be fine.” the boy smiles so brightly as he gently nudges soonyoung. is his anxiety so obvious?

jihoon’s perched on an office chair on the other side of the room, swinging his legs as he talks to seungkwan. maybe he can use seungkwan as some sort of gateway- oh, he’s walking off to talk to seokmin. alright, maybe he can- is jihoon waving at him?

soonyoung immediately walks over, nearly tripping over his own two feet. “i didn’t realize we were neighbors, are you from this floor or the one above? i mean, cheol’s friends with so many people, so…”

jihoon laughs at his nervousness, and the sound of his laughter is enough to make soonyoung melt. or, at least, sit on the sofa beside him. “i live in 13-08. i think we were in the same class in first year, weren’t we?”

well... it's not like soonyoung doesn't remember that happening. it's hard to forget when jihoon used to have bright pink hair in first year, but they just never talked the whole year. he'd never expect to actually end up talking to jihoon, especially since he always thought that they weren't exactly compatible. "i... yeah. you used to have pink hair, what happened?"

jihoon immediately changes the topic in embarrassment and asks about how working is like. conversation flows smoothly after that. 

jihoon can't exactly bring himself to face soonyoung for too long, constantly looking away from soonyoung’s face. a minute he’s looking attentively, and the next he would be watching how his adam’s apple and moves as soonyoung complains about that time he worked at the library, or to his fingers as he speaks fondly of learning the piano.

he actually ends up stopping mid-sentence because of this habit. his eyes dart away from soonyoung, with the way that he looks at him being too intense for his palpitating heart and… mistletoe is hanging from the lights above them. he and soonyoung are sitting under mistletoe at a christmas party, and it seems like soonyoung's noticed it too.

“what’re you looking- oh. well… since it’s a christmas tradition, may i?” soonyoung says jokingly, half-expecting to be rejected. but jihoon’s nervously shuffling closer, and somehow jihoon’s kissing him softly. 

“i usually do things the traditional order, but it’s not too late to ask you on a date now, is it?” soonyoung says when jihoon pulls away, and jihoon nods fervently, cheeks crimson as he finds himself leaning against soonyoung’s chest.

yet, he can’t bring himself to move. instead, he just sighs in contentment. this must have been what seungcheol and jeonghan were planning. two whole years of watching from afar, and here he is, wrapped in the arms of his crush as if this is some christmas miracle.

“merry christmas, idiot.”

“merry christmas, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me!](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> social media: [tumblr](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chariiots) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/woozwhy)


End file.
